Fighting for you
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Libby ends up in middle earth. She joins the fellowship. Eomer/OC this is primarily about Eomer, so not much fellowship in here. Libby is definitely not a damsel in distress, but nor is she totally unfeminine. Please read and review :)
1. Libby crash lands

Authors Note: So this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I adore Eomer, I think he's is gorge! But there you go. I kind of whiz threw the Fellowship of the Ring, but hopefully with enough detail in it. I don't own any of Tolkien's work, only Libby who is definitely awesome. Please review, and enjoy.

Libby tugged her long vest top down over her leggings. She was feeling mightily uncomfortable with all these gorgeous elves staring at her. She coughed, and they looked away. 'Umm, you said I was in Rivendell? Well that can't be, because well, it's not a real place.' She said, wrapping her arms around herself. They nodded. 'Yes, this is Rivendell, and as you can see it is real.' She shook her head, hoping to clear it. 'Gandalf, at last, this young woman wandered in looking to be in considerable distress. She does not seem to know where she is or how she came to be here.' Gandalf nodded and sent them away. He sat down opposite the young woman and smiled. He lit his pipe, and offered it to her. Libby shook her head, smiling. 'I am Gandalf, a wizard. Might I have your name?' He inquired. Libby smiled again, he made her feel very comfortable. 'I'm Libby, pleased to meet you, Gandalf. Where am I?' 'Libby you are in Middle Earth, in Rivendell, home of the elves. Where do you come from?' Gandalf asked, sucking on his pipe, and blowing out excellent smoke rings. Libby nodded, and looked at her feet. 'I'm from England. From Earth. You say this is Middle Earth? Have I gone back in time?' She asked, looking confused. Gandalf looked puzzled as well. 'Well, that is certainly strange. No, you do not appear to have gone back in time. You say you have heard of Middle Earth?' He asked, twiddling his thumbs. Libby nodded. 'Yeah, I read about it, in a book.' 'A book? Hmmm, well keep this knowledge to yourself, for the time being. I will mull it over, see if I can find out why you are here. Now, I have a council meeting to attend, you may attend also, as you will be staying with me. I feel that I am the best to look after you. I fear leaving you here with Sauron's eye on Rivendell.'  
Gandalf stood up and gestured for Libby to follow. She hurried along behind him. 'Sauron, the dark sorcerer?' Gandalf stopped abruptly, making Libby walk straight into him. 'You know of him?' He asked in an awed tone. Libby nodded, 'the book.' Gandalf nodded sharply and continued on. They reached a small courtyard, with chairs arranged in a wide circle. Gandalf greeted his friends, an Elf, a tall dark haired man, and a small teenager. He introduced her to them, 'Libby this is Lord Elrond, this is his home. This is Aragorn, a friend. And this is Frodo, a hobbit. This is Libby.' Libby smiled, and gave a little wave. Frodo waved back. Gandalf motioned for her to sit, and he sat on the other side of Frodo. Libby didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about until they started shouting. Frodo stood up, walked towards a stone table in the middle of the courtyard, and shouted, 'I will take it.' Libby watched as Gandalf stood with Frodo, offering his help. Libby stood up and placed herself on the other side of Frodo. She noticed the stares, but she glowered back. Frodo seemed small and frail, he looked in need of solid protectors. Gandalf had said she would be staying with him anyway, at least she'd chosen to come along. Besides, if she remembered the books correctly, Frodo wanted to destroy the ring, and Libby had a big problem with bad people and bad things. Eventually others joined, Aragorn, an elf named Legolas, a dwarf named Gimli and Frodo's friends. Three other hobbits, Sam, Merry and Pippin. And Boromir. Gandalf took her back to his chambers, and had the elves prepare her a pack for the journey. Thinking of it now, Libby was glad she'd had the implant put in a year ago. No periods, no embarrassing moments when she was travelling with 9 men. Thank god for that. They prepared for their journey. Libby explained what she knew about the books, and Gandalf nodded appearing content with her answers. He told her about where they were going, due to the fact that she hadn't been paying much attention.  
The next day they set off, heading for Mordor to destroy the ring of Sauron. Libby knew that the ring was pure evil, and she wanted to be nowhere near it. But she had sworn to protect Frodo. She knew how important it was that the ring was destroyed. She talked with Frodo and the other hobbits the most. They told her about hobbiton, and their homes. Frodo told her of bag end, and she marvelled at the beauty he described. One day, they had stopped for dinner, and Sam was telling her about all the plants he knew about. She was listening intently when she felt eyes upon her. She looked up to see Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir watching her. She smiled, waved and turned back to Sam. They had made it to the top of the misty mountains, and they made camp. They would sleep there and start the rest of the trek tomorrow. Libby watched as Sam built a fire, and began to cook. Merry and Pippin were sparring with Boromir. Aragorn and Legolas were watching with amusement. Legolas came over to her, and sat down beside her. 'Lady Libby, do you know how to fight?' He asked. Libby nodded, 'Yeah, my dad taught me.' Legolas nodded and smiled, 'Perhaps you could show me the extent of your skills?' Libby laughed and stood up. 'I fight with my hands,' she told him and he nodded.  
She stood opposite waiting for him to make the first move. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, her arms up in front of her chest, her hands gripped into fists. Legolas moved forward, and pounced, aiming for her stomach. Libby twirled and slipped under his legs, she knocked his foot and he went tumbling down. She launched herself back up, and stood waiting for him. Her father had taught her never to kick an opponent whilst down, unless you were fighting for your life. Legolas leaped to his feet, and flicked his fist at her, she knocked it away with her arm, and zipped behind him. She placed a kick in between his shoulder blades, and twirled back in front of him. Legolas fell to his knees, and knocked her legs out from under her. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. But she didn't waste time on catching her breath. She pushed herself back up again and slammed her fist into the side of Legolas's head. She grinned as he held his head in pain. She spun around to land a kick on his shoulders. She heard movement behind her and whipped round to kick Boromir in the face. He went down and Aragorn replaced him. She pivoted on one foot and landed a kick on Legolas again, and twisted to block the punch Aragorn had sent her way. She dropped to the ground and flung her legs at Aragorns, he went down. She whipped back up and clotheslined Legolas as he made to come back at her. She dropped her arms once she realised all 3 men were down. Merry, Pippin and Sam were cheering and clapping. Merry did a big whistle and she laughed. She bowed and waved, giggling all the while. Boromir got to his feet, and helped Aragorn and Legolas up. Legolas bowed, 'well, you are certainly a proficient fighter. Even against multiple opponents. How did you learn to fight?' Libby smiled. 'My dad taught me. I was the only girl in a family of four brothers. They helped too. Besides, where I live is a dangerous place, and I had to know how to defend myself.' She shrugged as Boromir clapped her on the back and stumbled off. She smiled and accepted the plate of food Sam handed her. She sat down next to Frodo. She munched happily, starving after her fight with the guys. Gandalf nodded at her, he was sitting across from her chatting to Gimli. She saw the twinkle in his eye and grinned.

It was slow going walking, and the hobbits didn't move nearly as fast they did. When they finally settled for dinner. Boromir practised with Merry and Pippin again. Libby was teaching Frodo a couple of blocks, and hits, 'Careful, make sure you tense so that their hits slide off you,' when Legolas shouted, 'Crebain from Dunland.' She turned to look at Gandalf, who roared, 'hide!' Libby threw herself under a bush, Legolas landed next to her. She breathed in deeply and counted in her head. Eventually they crawled back out. 'Saruman is watching the pass. We must move on quickly.' It was cold and snowing and they were walking in knee deep snow. Soon it turned into a full blown storm, and they were hard pressed to see. Libby heard the others shouting to each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying, and they went down a small path. They stood before a large stone door, with elvish writing on it. She helped Aragorn and Sam unpack Bill, and took a pack to carry. They sent Bill on his way home and she turned back to the others. She took in her surroundings, and noticed the quietness. Gandalf gave a shout of joy, and Frodo screamed. She turned to him, seeing a slippery tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Aragorn and Legolas rescued him from the creatures clutches and she grabbed Merry and Pippin and hurried them into the mines. The doors closed with an ominous boom. They were in darkness for a few seconds, until Gandalf lit up the way with a small glow from his staff. They traipsed on, Gimli talking all about the mines and its history. Gandalf stopped abruptly, and looked about. 'I have no memory of this place,' he grumbled and sat down. He pulled out his pipe and lit it. Libby sat next to Legolas and took a sip of the water he offered. She was tired, but she knew she could keep going for hours. Never one to take no for an answer, she had walked for miles back home. Either returning lost things, or walking kids home. She chatted to Boromir and Legolas, talking about fighting techniques. Suddenly Gandalf cried, 'It's this way!' And they took off again.  
They soon came upon an empty room, the doors flung open and moonlight shining on a tomb. Gimli roared in sorrow, and jumped on top of the tomb. He wailed in despair. 'Here lies Balin,' Gandalf read out loud. Libby gave Gimli a hug, and went to check on Merry and Pippin. There was a sudden noise and she turned to find Frodo holding his glowing sword. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn began to block up the door. She helped by bringing axes and helping Gimli get ready. She stood behind Boromir and waited. The goblins hacked through the door, and a deafening roar made its way to them. Libby froze as an enormous troll pushed its way into the room. She watched as the others began to tackle it. She leapt into action, pummeling goblins to the ground, and stopping many from hitting their targets. Aragorn threw her a small knife and she grinned. She swept around the room, slicing at the goblins until they retreated. She found Frodo on the floor, showing Aragorn his armour. She smiled and helped him to his feet. 'Alright?' She asked and Frodo nodded. They made their way out of the room, only to be surrounded by goblins again. There was a terrible cry and the goblins crashed away to hide. Gandalf led them down paths and stairs and over bridges, until they came to a broken bridge. They managed to get along safely, Boromir catching her as she landed. She grinned and he patted her shoulder. They ran further still and stopped at a small passage. She turned to find Gandalf staring down a twenty foot monstrous fire being. She gasped, and made to join him, when Aragorn pulled her back. 'You shall not pass!' Gandalf cried and she watched in horror as the creature fell and pulled Gandalf down with him. Gandalf grabbed hold of the edge of the bridge, 'Fly you fools' he gasped and then he was gone. They hurried out of the mines and came out on top of more snow. Libby staggered to a rock and sat down, clutching her legs as tears ran down her face. Aragorn came over. 'I mourn his absence to. But we must fight, we must take the hobbits to Lothlorien and continue what he started. Or how else will his goal be reached?' Libby nodded, 'He was always so kind to me, accepted me from the very start. It would dishonour his memory if we gave up now.' Aragorn nodded and helped her to her feet. She watched as the others pulled the hobbits to their feet.


	2. Libby meets Eomer

Authors Note: So thanks for the interest, I decided to put chapter two up quickly, because this one has Eomer in it. Please read and review, enjoy!

Hours later, they entered a tall forest. Libby caught Legolas's eye and grinned. Suddenly they were surrounded, arrows pointing at them from all sides. 'We could hear the dwarf breathing as soon as he entered' An elf said. Libby felt a sharp stick in her side. She turned to find an elf holding an arrow at her side, pushing against her. Quick as a wink she snapped up the arrow and broke it in half. The elf blinked at her stupidly, he looked mad, but then they were on the move. Libby stuck her tongue out at him and followed the others. Soon they met two of the most beautiful elves she had ever seen. Legolas whispered in her ear, ' That is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.' Libby smiled in thanks. Lady Galadriel spoke up, 'I should like to speak with the Lady Libby in private, if I may.' Libby followed Lady Galadriel, who sat on a beautiful bench in a quiet clearing. 'I know where you are from, Liberty Gowen. It seems that you were destined to join this quest. There is something that you can do that will help the cause greatly. You are a great recogniser of evil and truly a force for good. Tell me, how old are you, Lady Libby? Libby smiled, 'You must know an awful lot about me. How come you don't know I'm 19? Lady Galadriel smiled warmly, 'yes, I know all about you, but I was unsure of your age, it is tricky for elves to know the ages of humans, do not be afraid, you are meant to be here. I trust that in time you will come to realise this. Remember your promises, and don't be afraid to speak your mind.'  
They set off the next day, loaded into boats. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another. And Legolas, Gimli and Libby in the last. Lady Galadriel had given her a necklace with a small bottle on the end. 'This holds the truth about how and why you came here. Do not give it to anyone, until you are sure you are ready. You must first open it yourself before you give it away.' Libby nodded, and hugged her. Galadriel smiled, and waved them off. They rowed, hard and fast, Libby and Legolas took turns, Gimli waved away any offer of help. They soon made quick progress, and headed off to the shore to make camp. Libby sat quietly, with Gimli. He was telling her about his home, the lonely mountain. She listened with fascination, and paid a great deal of attention. 'Where's Frodo?' Aragorn asked suddenly, and strode off to find him. Libby stayed with the boats, whilst Legolas and Gimli followed. Merry and Pippin scrambled to their feet, and raced off. Libby huffed, but followed them. They ran into a group of Orcs battling Boromir. Libby shot to his side, and helped him take down the orcs. But there were too many and in moments Boromir was covered in arrows. Distracted, Libby was attacked by a tall orc.

When Libby woke, she was on the ground, lying next to Merry and Pippin. 'Are you alright, Libby?' Merry asked. She sat up dazed. She felt the cool metal of her knife against her skin. She remembered shoving it down her tunic, when the orc grabbed her. That was lucky. 'I'm ok, I think, my head hurts a bit. When they come over, I'm going to take them on. You two crawl away as quickly as you can, ok? No buts, don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing, I'm much stronger than you two.' Libby nodded at them both, they had scowls on their faces, but in the end they agreed to her plan. A fight broke out amongst the orcs, and several made their way over. Libby kicked the first one in the face, and struggled to her feet. She swung her arms, bound as they were, and hit another in the head.  
There was loud shout, and a spear landed in the orc running towards her. Libby looked up and saw at least a hundred men on horseback, taking down the orcs. She stood still, and watched as the orcs were defeated. A man approached her, taking off his helmet, revealing long dark blonde hair. He had deep blue eyes, and was tall and well muscled. Libby watched him curiously. He took out a small knife, and cut off the ropes that bound her hands. As soon as her hands were free, Libby reached for her knife, and drew it out, holding it between them. 'I will not harm you, my lady' the man said, holding his hands up, and putting his knife away slowly. 'Well, we can't be sure of that? Did you see two small boys around?' The man shook his head. 'Damn, well perhaps they got away. My name is Libby, I was captured by these creatures and taken from the group I was travelling with. I got the impression that they were taking us to Isengard.' The man nodded solemnly. 'Yes, I'm Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark of Rohan. I am pleased to have aided your escape, Lady Libby.' He bowed, and reached for her hands, Libby felt a shock go through her when his skin touched hers. He examined her wrists, which were bleeding from being chafed by the rope. 'Libby will do, I'm no lady' Libby laughed. Eomer nodded, a strange look on his face. 'These will need medical attention. I will escort you to my tent, which has already been put up, and send for a healer.'

He looped Libby's arm through his, careful with her wrist. They took off and headed to a small clearing, away from the corpses. There was a large tent, and two men were standing outside. 'Thank you Homan, thank you Ledva for putting up my tent.' The men nodded and walked off. Eomer led her inside and helped her to sit on a bundle of furs. 'I will be back shortly.' He told her and left the tent. Libby sighed and relaxed into the furs. She was warmer than she'd been in a while and far more comfortable. She wondered who this Eomer was. And whether he would be able to help her find Aragorn and the others, though she hadn't spoken with them all the time, she was very fond of them, especially Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas was more of an aquaintance. Eomer re-entered the tent and knelt before her. He placed the bundle in his hands on the floor, and pulled Libby's wrists to him. He applied a light ointment and then wrapped them in clean white bandages. Libby bit her lip, it stung like crazy, and watched him work. Even though his hands were big, he was very gentle. And gorgeous. Whoa, she thought, just cause he's cute, doesn't mean you have to act like you've never met a guy before. Eomer stood up, and filled two glasses with ale. He handed one to her and she smiled in thanks, and drank deeply.  
Eomer watched her curiously, she freely admitted to being no lady, almost like she found it amusing, that she could be. She wore a tunic and breeches like a man, but that didn't seem to affect her beauty. She had long chocolate brown curls, and deep green eyes. Her mouth was a small pout, and she had a smattering of freckles across her pale cheeks. Not to mention the disarming smile she had just given him. He shook his head, clearing his mind of her. 'Where are you from, if I might ask, Lady Libby?' He asked her. Libby looked up at him from the floor, she curled her legs in, and sat up straighter. 'I am not from here, from Middle Earth I mean. I'm not entirely sure what is going on. I couldn't explain it if I tried. And also, not a lady.' Eomer nodded, watching her carefully. He sat down on a large rug, and drank his ale in one large gulp. Libby smiled, so he was a big drinker? Just like her, she thought. 'Well, I am pleased to have helped you escape. Nothing, umm, untoward happened to you?' He asked, red faced. He needed to know that she was alright. Libby shuddered, 'No, I'm quite alright, I fought back so I've got a few bruises, but they'll heal. Eomer nodded and stood up, 'I shall leave you to rest, I am sure you are weary from your travels. Goodnight, Libby' he said, leaving her alone. Libby laid down and was soon fast asleep.

When she woke in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the tent. She sat up and stretched, when something caught her eye. There was a small red tunic and dark breeches, laying on the table with her knife. She smiled. She washed her face and climbed into the clean clothes, and strapped the belt onto her tunic, placing her knife in the sheath. 'Libby?' Eomer called. 'Come in,' Libby replied. Eomer entered, and took in her appearance. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday. The red tunic complimented her chocolate curls and fair skin. Her eyes shone mischeviously, like she was up to something. 'Did you sleep well?' Eomer asked. Libby nodded, 'Yes, I was very comfortable. I slept all night. Knowing you were keeping watch.' Eomer nodded. He said goodbye and exited the tent, once outside he shook his head. He had spent far too much time thinking about her in the night.  
Libby left the tent and wandered out into the sunshine. There was a group of men sitting by a fire, munching away on bread and meat. One spotted her and waved her over. 'Lady Libby?' Libby sighed, she knew it was a formality and a mark of respect, but the fact that they persisted in calling her lady, was really starting to annoy her. 'Just Libby, hello everyone,' she said, smiling at them all. They shuffled round and made a place for her, someone passed her a cup of ale, and a plate and she dug in happily. They asked her many questions, and she answered as best as she could. 'So, you were travelling, and then ambushed by orcs?' Gama asked, one of the nicest. She nodded. 'Now men, she is only a woman after all, she cannot be expected to take down orcs,' one of the men guffawed. 'I can take down orcs, quite well actually. Would you like a demonstration?' Libby told them. They nodded happily. 'I need a volunteer,' she said, and pointed to the one who had said that as she was a woman, she couldn't fight. She was looking forward to hurting him.  
She slid into her defensive stance, and waited for him to make the first move. It didn't take long, he swung an enormous fist at her head, she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. He got back up, swearing and red faced. He lunged for her, but she twirled out of his reach, and brought her leg up to kick him in the head. He leaned to one side, but didn't go over. He ran at her, arms out ready to seize her, and she whipped behind him, climbed his back and wrapped her arm around his throat. 'I win' she said, and dropped down. The men clapped, and she bowed. 'Well, I think you have proved that you can fight, and fight well,' said Gamling. She beamed at him. They packed up, and Libby helped, putting out the fire, and washing the plates, they tried to wave away her help but she stubbornly ignored them.

Eomer watched her from his horse. She was certainly something special. He trotted over to her, and jumped down. 'Libby, you shall ride with me today, we have much ground to cover, so I hope you are alright riding' he said. Libby nodded. He helped her up into the saddle, and climbed on behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other held the reins. Libby felt her face heat up, and realised she was blushing. She kept her head down, in case any of the men looked at her.


	3. Libby tells a story Or three

**Authors Note: So I'm uploading what I've already written. I love Greek mythology, I hope your not too bored in this chapter. Read and review. Enjoy! **

As they rode, Eomer told her of his home, she detected the sad tone in which he spoke. He sounded homesick, as if he missed it. 'How come you are here, and not home, if you love it so well?' She asked, twisting to see his face. 'I was banished, things are not well in my home.' She pressed her lips together, and sighed. 'I am sorry. Perhaps time will help. My mother always said time heals all wounds.' Eomer nodded grimly. 'Shall I tell you a story about my homeland?' Eomer smiled and nodded. Libby took a deep breath and started the story of Perseus and Andromeda.

'Perseus was the son of Zeus and Danaë, who was the daughter of Acrisius, King of Argos. Disappointed by his lack of luck in having a son, Acrisius consulted the oracle at Delphi, who warned him that he would one day be killed by his daughter's intoxicating son with Zeus. In order to keep Danaë childless, Acrisius imprisoned her in a bronze chamber, open to the sky, in the courtyard of his palace. Zeus came to her in the form of a shower of gold, and impregnated her. Soon after, their child was born; Perseus. Fearful for his future, but unwilling to provoke the wrath of the gods by killing the offspring of Zeus and his daughter, Acrisius cast the two into the sea in a wooden chest. Mother and child washed ashore on the island of Seriphos, where they were taken in by the fisherman Dictys, who raised the boy to manhood.' Libby paused, and took in her surroundings. She noticed that some of the men were also listening intently. 'Go on,' Eomer said, and she continued. Eomer breathed in deeply, trying to keep his mind clear of her.

'The brother of Dictys was Polydectes, he was king of the island. When Perseus was grown, Polydectes came to fall in love with the beautiful Danaë. Perseus believed Polydectes was less than honourable, and protected his mother from him; then Polydectes plotted to send Perseus away in disgrace. He held a large banquet where each guest was expected to bring a gift. Polydectes requested that the guests bring horses, under the pretense that he was collecting contributions for the hand of Hippodamia, "tamer of horses". Perseus had no horse to give, so he asked Polydectes to name the gift; he would not refuse it. Polydectes held Perseus to his rash promise and demanded the head of the only mortal Gorgon, Medusa, whose eyes turned people to stone. Medusa had once been a woman, vain of her beautiful hair, who had lain with Poseidon in the Temple of Athena. In punishment for the desecration of her temple, Athena had changed Medusa's hair into hideous snakes "that she may alarm her surprised foes with terror". Athena instructed Perseus to find the Hesperides, who were entrusted with weapons needed to defeat the Gorgon. Following Athena's guidance, Perseus sought out the Graeae, sisters of the Gorgons, to demand the whereabouts of the Hesperides, the nymphs tending Hera's orchard. The Graeae were three perpetually old women, who had to share a single eye. As the women passed the eye from one to another, Perseus snatched it from them, holding it for ransom in return for the location of the nymphs. When the sisters led him to the Hesperides, he returned the eye.'

'One eye between them?' Gamling called, sounding disgusted. Libby chuckled and nodded to him. She continued, 'From the Hesperides he received a knapsack to safely contain Medusa's head. Zeus gave him an adamantine sword and Hades' helm of darkness to hide. Hermes lent Perseus winged sandals to fly, while Athena gave him a polished shield. Perseus then proceeded to the Gorgons' cave. In the cave he came upon the sleeping Medusa. By viewing Medusa's reflection in his polished shield, he safely approached and cut off her head. From her neck sprang Pegasus and Chrysaor the result of Poseidon and Medusa's meeting. The other two Gorgons pursued Perseus, but, wearing his helm of darkness, he escaped. From here he proceeded to visit Atlas king of Mauritania, who had refused him hospitality; in revenge Perseus turned him to stone.

On the way back to Seriphos Island, Perseus stopped in the kingdom of Ethiopia. This mythical Ethiopia was ruled by King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia, having boasted her daughter Andromeda equal in beauty to the Nereids, drew down the vengeance of Poseidon, who sent an inundation on the land and a sea serpent, Cetus, which destroyed man and beast. The oracle of Ammon announced that no relief would be found until the king exposed his daughter Andromeda to the monster, and so she was fastened naked to a rock on the shore. Perseus slew the monster and, setting her free, claimed her in marriage.' Libby was interrupted by the quiet cheering of the men, she giggled and carried on with the story.

'Perseus married Andromeda in spite of Phineus, to whom she had before been promised. At the wedding a quarrel took place between the rivals, and Phineus was turned to stone by the sight of Medusa's head that Perseus had kept. On returning to Seriphos and discovering that his mother had to take refuge from the violent advances of Polydectes, Perseus killed him with Medusa's head, and made his brother Dictys, consort of Danaë, king.' The men whooped at the end of the story, and Libby beamed. 'Well, that was enchanting. Who are Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Hades and Poseidon?' Asked Gamling. Libby smiled, Eomer helped her down from the horse, sliding his hands down her waist to catch her. She blushed, and looked at her feet, Eomer moved away hastily. 'They were gods, that the people of Greece worshipped. Which is where our story took place,' Libby told him, as he guided her to a small campfire the men had started. 'Well, you are a brilliant storyteller, will you tell us another over lunch?' Ledva asked. Libby nodded, 'Are you sure? You're not bored by the sound of my voice?' They shook their heads vehemently. Libby told them the story of Achilles and the Trojan war.

'Achilles was the son of the Nereid Thetis and Peleus, the king of the Myrmidons. Zeus and Poseidon had been rivals for the hand of Thetis until Prometheus, the fore-thinker, warned Zeus of a prophecy that Thetis would bear a son greater than his father. For this reason, the two gods withdrew their pursuit, and had her wed Peleus.' Libby accepted the mug of ale, that Gamling handed her. 'Thetis dipped Achilles in the waters of the River Styx, by which he became invulnerable, except for the part of his heel by which she held him.' The men looked disbelieving and Libby felt compelled to explain. 'The river styx is a river in the underworld, which Hades is lord of. It was said that if you bathed in it, you could become immortal, but you had to have a small place where you were vulnerable, to tie you to the mortal world or you would die.'

'Achilles grew up to be a famous warrior, learned in the arts of war. He was called upon for the war against Troy. Menelaus king of Sparta had married Helen, the most beautiful woman in all of Greece. But Paris of Troy had stolen her from him. So Menelaus went to his brother, Agamemnon, King of Mycenae. They started a war with Troy that went on for decades. Until Odysseus, another hero, gave them the idea of hiding in an enormous wooden horse. The people of Troy carried the horse, which held Achilles and many other warriors inside, into the city, thinking that it was an offering to Poseidon, for safe passage on the seas. When night fell, Achilles and the other warriors, leapt from the horse, and sacked the city of Troy. Achilles was killed in the only place he was not immortal, by an arrow to the heel from Paris. The Greeks won the war against Troy, and Achilles was remembered as the greatest warrior of all time.'

The rest of the day went on in much the same way. Libby traded stories of her own with the men, as they rode. Libby learnt of the first king Eorl, and of the Beornings, who the Rohirrim were descended from. Libby also told them the story of Arthur, and Merlin which they loved. They had traveled far, and the afternoon was drawing to a close, when Libby heard shouting up ahead. The Rohirrim cantered into a circle around 3 people. They held their spears out in front of them. 'What business does an elf a man and a dwarf have with the Riddermark? Speak quickly' Eomer demanded. Libby leaned forward, and whooped in delight. 'Aragorn!' She called. Eomer jumped down.

'Give me your name rider, and you shall have mine' Gimli said. Eomer helped libby down, holding her waist tightly. 'I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground.' Legolas drew his bow, and notched an arrow, 'You would die before your stroke fell,' he threatened. Libby pushed the weapons aside, and the men watched as she embraced Gimli and Legolas, and then Aragorn. 'I thought you'd find me! Where are Frodo and Sam?' She asked. Aragorn looked grim. 'Frodo and Sam have continued alone with the quest.' Libby nodded. 'But Libby, you are well? Where are Merry and Pippin? We were tracking a party of Uruk-hai' Aragorn said, looking to Eomer. 'We came upon them last night, all were killed.' Eomer said, looking solemn. Gimli gasped, 'dead?' Libby took his hand in hers. 'They were not among the bodies. They may have escaped. I can show you,' she said earnestly. Gimli nodded. 'Eomer, these are my companions, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli son of Gloin, from the lonely mountain. This is Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark of Rohan.'

They nodded at each other. 'Hasufel, Arod,' Eomer called. Two magnificent horses trotted up. 'May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters.' Libby watched Eomer intently, she would be leaving the Rohirrim now, to help look for Merry and Pippin. Gamling dismounted, as did a few of the other men, Gama, Ledva, and Homan who had become her friends. 'You are travelling with your friends now,' Eomer said watching her intently, and Libby nodded. She gave him a quick hug, and turned to embrace Gamling. She hugged Gama, Ledva and Homan too. Aragorn helped her on to Hasufel, and climbed on behind her. 'Thank you for everything, I hope we will meet again soon.' Libby said, waving goodbye to the men of the Rohirrim. She watched Eomer until he was out of sight. She sighed, and turned towards the front, to help find Merry and Pippin.

Soon they came upon the pile of burnt corpses. Aragorn dismounted, and helped Libby down. Gimli sifted through the pile, and held up a blackened sheath, 'it's one of their wee belts' he wailed in despair. Aragorn kicked a helmet and let out an agonised cry, and landed on his knees on the ground. Aragorn lifted his head, and moved around, standing up. 'A hobbit lay here, and the other.' Aragorn looked around, taking in everything. 'They crawled,' Aragorn led them from the remains of the orcs, following the trail of the hobbits. Libby couldn't make out what they were seeing, but she knew they were in the right place, this was where she had last seen Merry and Pippin. She told Gimli this, and he flashed her a broad smile. 'Their hands were bound,' Aragorn picked up a small piece of rope, 'then cut.' Aragorn followed the trail, keeping low to the ground, 'they ran, and were followed. Their tracks lead away from the battle, into Fangorn forest.' He stopped right at the edge of the trees. Libby peered into the gloom. 'Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?' Asked Gimli. Libby shook her head, 'they must've been running from the orcs.'

They entered the forest, night falling around them. Gimli picked up a leaf, with a dark stain, and brought it to his mouth. He spat it out quickly. 'Orc blood!' He said in disgust. Aragorn followed a trail on the floor, Libby following behind. 'These are strange tracks,' he said, brow furrowed. 'The air is so close in here,' Gimli complained. Legolas examined the trees, placing his hand on every one he passed. 'The forest is old, and full of anger.' The forest gave a moan, and Gimli raised his axe. 'The trees are speaking to one another,' Legolas said. Gimli turned this way and that looking for foes. 'Gimli!' Aragorn hissed, 'lower your axe.' Libby laid a hand on a tree, and placed her ear to the trunk. She listened to the whispering of the tree, although she couldn't make out what it was saying, she could tell it was unhappy. 'We mean no harm,' Libby told it. Libby listened to the trees, whilst Legolas and Aragorn spoke. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light, and a man cloaked in white stood before them. Libby felt that the all the trees were happy he was here. 'You were following the trail of two hobbits,' the man said. 'Where are they?' Aragorn said, stepping forward slightly. Libby listened intently. 'They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?' Aragorn bristled, and Libby walked over to him. 'Who are you? Show yourself?' The man slowly took down the hood of his robe, it was Gandalf.


	4. Libby gives a few cheering speeches

**Authors note: Just quickly, I think I have another chapter prepared, then it'll be up to how fast I write. However I'm on my own tomorrow, so fingers crossed I'll get another one out. Plus I'm obsessed with this story. So enjoy, read and review! **

Libby ran and hugged him. 'Oh thank goodness you're alive!' She said happily. 'Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman,' Legolas said, bowing. Gimli followed suit. 'I am Saruman, or Saruman as he should have been'.'You fell,' Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded. 'Yes, I fought the balrog, and I won.' He said solemnly. 'Gandalf.' Gandalf smiled. 'Gandalf, yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey. I am Gandalf the white.' Legolas grinned. Gandalf led them through the forest. 'We must ride to Edoras with all speed.' Aragorn nodded. 'That is no short distance!' Gimli cried. 'We heard of trouble with the king, it goes ill in Rohan,' Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded, 'it will not be easily cured.' Gimli grimaced, 'then we have run all this way for nothing, we are to leave the poor hobbits in this horrid dark, dank, tree infested-?' He broke off as the forest groaned in anger. Libby placed her hand on a tree, hoping to soothe it. 'I mean charming, this quiet charming forest?' Gimli reiterated, smiling. Libby watched the trees as Gandalf assured the others that the hobbit were quite safe. Libby trusted him, he knew that he would never leave Merry and Pippin in danger. They reached the border of the forest, sunlight beaming down upon them.  
Gandalf whistled, and a neigh replied. A magnificent white horse appeared on the horizon, and galloped towards Gandalf. 'That is one of the Mearas, unless mine eyes are cheated by some spell,' Legolas said in an awed tone. Gandalf smiled, and stroked the horses mane, 'Shadowfax, he is lord of all horses, and my friend. He has been with me through many dangers.' He mounted the horse, and Aragorn helped Libby up onto Hasufel. They galloped away leaving Fangorn behind them.

They rode into Edoras, Libby watched the people who stared unhappily at them. 'You'll find more cheer in a graveyard,' Gimli muttered, Libby covered her mouth with her hand and pretended to cough to hide her laughter. They dismounted, and climbed the steps to the hall. A guard came down, Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, like an old man. 'I cannot allow you to come before the king so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue.' Gandalf nodded at them. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas hand over their weapons. Libby surreptitiously moved her tunic over her knife, and looped her arm through Gandalfs. She smiled prettily at the guard, who nodded and bowed to her. 'Your staff,' the guard said. Gandalf scoffed, and leaned on Libby heavily. Aragorn came to help. 'You would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?' The guard rolled his eyes, and motioned for them to follow.  
They strode into the hall, watching as a small man with greasy stringy hair, whispered into the king's ear. Libby walked a little behind, noticing the 'guards' that followed behind them closely. Gandalf spoke with the king, but was interrupted by the small man. Libby kept one eye on them, and another on the guards. 'His staff! I told you to take his staff!' The small man screeched. The guards suddenly lept upon them. Aragorn and Legolas took some out, Gimli headbutted a few. Whilst Libby stood perfectly still, watching Gandalf. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a guard approached her. 'My lady, I'm sorry, but you must step back,' he said. Libby flashed him a flirtatious smile. 'Of course,' she said, moving to a column further away from Gandalf. The guard took her by the arm and marched her over. Libby smiled up at him, and in one quick motion headbutted him, knocking him to the floor. 'No man touches me without my permission,' she hissed, 'and I'm definitely not a lady!' Aragorn winked at her, and she smiled back. Gimli caught the small man trying to crawl away and held him still with his foot. A blur of blonde hair swooshed past Libby, and Aragorn reached out and grabbed the woman. 'Wait' he said. Gandalf finished with Theoden, and the years seemed to fall off him. Eowyn rushed to him and smiling, hugged him. Libby smiled, and perched on one of the benches.

Eventually after deciding that Edoras was no longer safe, and Gandalf had gone to find Eomer, they left Edoras and made for Helms Deep, Rohan's fortress. Libby was on a horse of her own this time, as was Gimli. He was chatting to Eowyn about dwarf women, who was leading his horse. 'It's true you don't see many dwarven women, they often get mistaken for dwarf men.' Libby laughed, and she and Eowyn watched as Aragorn gestured to his own face, 'It's the beards,' he mouthed. Libby laughed. She lost track of the conversation, watching as the people of Rohan trudged on to Helms Deep. She heard a horse rear and shoot off, Gimli falling off the back. Eowyn rushed to him, and helped him up, 'it's alright nobody panic, that was deliberate.' Gimli grunted, huffing and puffing.  
They stopped for some food, and some rest at dusk. Libby sat with Legolas, he was teaching her the elven language. 'Mellon, it means friend,' Legolas told her. 'Mellon' she repeated. Legolas smiled. 'Amin lle n'alaquel a' fangorn,' he said, taking her hand. 'I will take you back to fangorn forest. When this is over.' He told her, and she smiled. They traded words for the rest of the day. Suddenly there was a shout, 'Wargs!' Libby turned to Legolas, 'Stay here Libby, stay with Eowyn, please!' Legolas shouted. Aragorn told her the same thing. She grumbled as they went off, and she walked with Eowyn. 'I hate being left behind,' she said to Eowyn. Eowyn nodded in agreement. 'It's awful isn't it. It gets very annoying being demeaned all the time, and told you cannot defend your own.' She huffed. Libby nodded, 'Bloody men,' which made Eowyn laugh.

They reached Helms Deep by nightfall, and Libby took her horse to the stable, brushing him down, and smoothing his coat. She left him there and went in search of Eowyn. She spotted her talking to Gimli and Legolas, Libby searched for Aragorn, but she couldn't see him. 'Legolas, where is Aragorn? Manke?' Legolas walked to her, and took her hands in his. 'Ro lanta. He fell, Libby.' Libby shook her head. 'No, not possible.' Gimli nodded and patted her shoulder. 'Oh,' she said, the air leaving her. She sank to the ground, Legolas came down with her, holding her hands still. 'You will let me fight this battle,' she said, looking him straight in the eye. He nodded. 'I will help find you armor. You'll need a sword.' Libby shook her head. 'Just a long knife, that will do.' Legolas nodded in consent.  
Libby spent the day practising fighting with her long knife, with Legolas. She adjusted quickly to the length, but couldn't seem to get the hang of the different moves needed to work the knife properly. Gimli took a turn with her, showing her how to swing an axe, Libby found this hilarious for some reason, and descended into giggles every time she swung her axe. 'It's not funny lass, this is serious business, we're fighting a war here, against Uruk-hai and orcs.' Gimli cried, frustrated with her giggles. Libby placed an appropriately solemn look on her face. 'Sorry Gimli. But it doesn't hurt to laugh. Aragorn would want us to, so would Merry and Pippin who always thought that spending the time laughing was far preferable to sadness. And Frodo and Sam, now they definitely would want us to laugh. And Boromir, who was a steady companion, he would have loved to see more joy. Dont underestimate the power of laughter. I will go into this battle happier than I have been for days. I will avenge Boromir, who died to protect Frodo and me and Merry and Pippin. I will fight to avenge Aragorn, who was taken from us so cruelly. And I will fight against the evil that seeks to take hold of our hearts. But do not worry if I am laughing, for I am laughing at Sauron and Saruman, for now I see their defeat' Libby told him, a hand on his shoulder. Legolas nodded at her. Gimli smiled, 'Aye lass, that'd be the way of it, come let's practice some more, you need a good hard swing to crush a skull!' Gimli cried. Libby laughed and swung her axe some more.

Libby was running, running out of the great hall, Gimli following, cursing as he went, 'where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!' Libby launched herself at Aragorn, and hugged him fiercely. 'Oh good, you won't miss all the fun after all,' she said, laughing, the tears betraying how happy she was to see him. Aragorn wiped them away and kissed the top of her head. He smiled at Gimli. 'You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!' He moaned, and hugged Aragorn too. 'Gimli, where is the king?' Aragorn asked, returning the hug. Gimli nodded to the hall, and Aragorn took off. Libby laughed, grabbed Gimli's hands, and twirled him around. 'Come on Gimli, lets go kick some orcs ass!' She cried, pulling him to the armoury for more practise.  
Later when Libby was hurrying to the armory, Eowyn rushed past Libby tears falling down her face. Libby caught hold of her arm before she could storm off. 'They won't let you fight?' She asked, and Eowyn nodded miserably. 'I will look out for them, I am far too stubborn, and would put up a massive fight if they tried to get me to go into the caves. It's not worth their time. I will fight for you this time Eowyn, and next time, we shall fight together!' Eowyn nodded, and embraced her. 'Thank you Libby. Good luck, look after yourself.' Libby grinned. 'I'm fighting, what could be better, don't worry about me, I've fought a lot of men. Be safe, see you soon!' Libby called as she ran to find Gimli.  
She caught the end of the argument between Legolas and Aragorn. She stood and watched as Aragorn stormed off. 'Legolas, you have a safe place to retreat to,' Libby said in halting elvish. 'We do not.' She switched back to english, 'We will fight, to defend our loved ones, to avenge our losses, and free ourselves from evils grasp.' She looked at the men, holding swords and shields, pulling on chainmail. 'There is no greater victory than triumphing over evil, this I know. Fight for good, fight for your homes, and fight for the things worth fighting for!' Libby cried, the men roared in response and she grinned.

Libby pulled on her armor, over a small shirt of mail. She adjusted her boots, and the knife she carried at her side. She picked up the axe Gimli had found for her. Legolas and Aragorn were talking, Gimli was getting ready. He stepped out, the chainmail well below his feet. She laughed, 'Well if we had time I'd get this adjusted,' he said gruffly. Libby kissed his forehead and smiled, 'ready Gimli?' He nodded, and she grinned. A horn sounded, close by. Legolas and Aragorn ran out of the armory. 'Well, what was that?' Libby asked, and they followed the others. Libby watched as an army of elves, some with bows, some with swords, marched up to Helms Deep. She watched Haldir talk to Theoden, and be embraced by Aragorn, and greeted by Legolas. 'We are proud to fight alongside men once more' Haldir said. Libby smiled, and gave him a hug too. 'Hello again Haldir, how is the Lady Galadriel?' Libby asked as she pulled away. Haldir smiled at her, 'she is well Lady Libby.' He laughed when she rolled her eyes at the lady.


	5. Libby kicks orc ass

**Authors note: Smaller chapter than the last, but I shall have another up tomorrow. I dont want this to move to fast, and then be finished with the whole story. I think I'll continue into life after the war of the ring. Well, anyways, read and review! Enjoy!**

They stood on the battlements, looking out at the encroaching army of orcs and Uruk-hai. Libby stood on one side of Gimli, Legolas the other. Gimli could barely see over the walls, 'you could have picked a better spot.' Aragorn joined them, 'Well whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night,' Gimli said, clapping him on the shoulder. Libby watched as lighting illuminated the battlefield, showing the enormity of the orc army. Legolas's eyes widened, and he turned to Aragorn, 'Your friends are with you, Aragorn.' Gimli huffed, and Libby laughed, he sent her a scowl, 'let's hope they last the night.' Aragorn shouted in elvish, Libby understood a little, but her mind was focused on defeating the army, and living another day. She still had to make sure Merry and Pippin were well. She wasn't giving up yet. Gimli strained to see what was going on down below, jumping up to see, 'What's happening out there!' Legolas replied, 'Shall I describe it for you?' He grinned at Gimli, 'or would you like me to find you a box?' Gimli and Libby roared with laughter. Libby heard Aragorn shouting commands at the elves, they launched volley after volley of arrows at the orcs, hitting some, but they still moved forward. They launched ladders against the wall, and suddenly Libby was very busy planting her axe into their heads. When she caught sight of Legolas and Gimli again they were comparing how many they had killed. 'Legolas, two already!' Gimli cried. 'I'm on seventeen!' Legolas called back. 'I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!' Gimli roared. 'What about a human woman? I'm on 20!' Libby called and laughed at the expression on their faces. 'This axe is good Gimli!' She said and raced off to destroy more orcs. Libby swung her axe with a ferocious rage, it stuck in one orcs head, and she pulled it out again, kicking the orcs corpse over the battlement. She pulled out her knife and drove it into one orcs eye. She grinned and pulled it out, swinging away to hack at another orc. There was an explosion and she was flown down bits of rubble raining down around her. She jumped back up and carried on fighting, attacking an orc that had been aiming for Gimli, she grinned at him and saluted and moved off.

'Back to the keep!' Aragorn roared before they were overcome. Legolas rushed past Libby with Gimli on a shield, 'what are you doing? What are you stopping for?' He roared, Legolas grabbed Libby's hand and pulled her along too. 'I was fighting!' She yelled, Legolas shook his head and pulled her along. Aragorn and Gimli rushed off to help Theoden, Legolas handed her a bow, and she shot, aiming as best as she could. She tossed the bow away when another ladder came up. She used her axe to hack down the ladder, sending screaming orcs down to their deaths. Legolas threw down a rope for Aragorn and Gimli, and Libby thrust her axe at the orcs following them up. They fought side by side against the onslaught of the orcs. But then the orcs broke through the gate and swarmed into the keep. 'Retreat! They have broken through the gate into the castle, retreat!' Aragorn roared.  
The orcs took over the castle, but Libby kept fighting. Again Aragorn pulled her away, 'Help make a barricade!' He yelled and she nodded. She pushed furniture up against the doors, placed axes from fallen soldiers in the handles to prevent them from being opened. Aragorn rode off with Theoden, Gimli blew on the horn, Libby cheered, and ran to the battlements, grabbed a horse and followed with Legolas. She cut down more orcs with her axe racing alongside Legolas. 'Gandalf!' Aragorn roared and Libby looked up to see the Rohirrim racing towards them. She grinned, but as she was distracted an orc pulled her from her horse, and she tumbled to the ground. She swung her axe and decapitated him. Gama rode up to her grabbed her forearm and swung her behind him onto the horse. 'Hello again Libby, still fighting I see!' Libby laughed and hacked off an orcs arm that was holding a sword aimed for Gama.  
'Victory!' Theoden cried as the orcs retreated. Libby laughed, jumped down from the horse to find Legolas, she hugged him, 'we did it!' She yelled and Legolas cheered with her. She turned to find an enormous horse standing in front of her, Eomer sat upon it tall and menacing. She laughed, 'hello again, Eomer. We won!' Eomer laughed and pulled her onto the horse in front of him. She felt the same blush as before, as Eomer wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Don't follow them into the forest!' Eomer roared at his men. Libby watched as the forest fought back and destroyed the last of their enemies. She grinned.

Eomer rode back to Helms Deep, and galloped into the courtyard. He climbed down and helped Libby down, holding onto her waist, and sliding her down. Libby blushed again, Eomer noticed and grinned. He took her hand and led her inside, he led her through corridors, and rooms until finally they came to a small chamber. Eomer continued through the door, on the far side and slammed it shut behind a moment, he was on her, pressing his lips to hers, running his hands through her beautiful curls. He moved her backwards until she was leaning against the door, and pressed himself against her. Libby moaned, and lost her hands in his long hair. Eomer made a happy sound deep in his throat, and kissed down her throat to the bottom of her neck. Libby tugged him up again, and kissed him hard. Eomer eventually pulled back. Libby stayed still, one hand in his hair, gasping for breath, she took pleasure in seeing that Eomer was as flushed as she was. Good, she thought, I affect him too. 'I have wanted to do that since I first met you,' Eomer confessed. Libby smiled and laid a hand on his cheek, 'well, I'm glad you did!' Eomer smiled and turned his face, so that his lips were against her hand, and he kissed it gently.  
Libby smiled, and Eomer gathered her to him once more. He held her close and pressed his lips against her curls. He stepped back, and he looked solemn. 'Libby, Lady Libby which I know you don't like, but you will have to get used to it from me. Only in private will I call you Libby. If we are to remain together, we must do things properly, decently. I must be seen to court you first. If- If that's what you would like' Eomer said, holding her hands in his own. Libby smiled, 'I'll deal with Lady Libby. But truly, Eomer, you have no idea where I come from, and yet you would willingly court me? I mean, you're the heir to Rohan, you'll be king someday. Don't you have to marry for alliances?' Eomer smiled and shook his head. 'I would rather marry for love, and make alliances with our children.' Libby laughed and kissed him gently. 'Ok, we'll do it properly, as you say.' Eomer smiled and led her out of the room.

Libby sat in front of Eomer on his horse, they were on their way back to Rohan. Libby had given her horse to a mother with small children and they had been ridiculously grateful, making Libby blush. Eomer had a tight hold around her waist, and he whispered sweet things in her ear. 'Beautiful Libby, you have captured my heart.' As they rode, whenever he was sure no one was looking, Eomer would press a kiss to the top of her head. He didn't see Aragorn and Theoden talking, glancing over at him and Libby. 'They make a good match, my nephew and Lady Libby,' Theoden said to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and smiled, 'don't let her hear you calling her a lady though. She hates that, she is a brilliant fighter, and a very good friend, like a younger sister to me.' Theoden nodded, 'well, shield maidens are revered in my kingdom. And Eomer likes her, I approve, so if they go ahead and make it public, which I am fairly certain they will, then they have my blessing.' Aragorn smiled at this, and turned to watch Libby talking with Eomer and Eowyn. 'Plus she is a good influence on Eowyn. Eowyn wishes to fight, but she needs more discipline, which Lady Libby certainly has. And Eowyn has been quite without the company of other women.' Aragorn nodded, thinking hard. He did not know if Libby would stay here in Middle Earth from now on. He would have to ask her. 'Well, they have my blessing also.' He told Theoden. 'Who has your blessing?' Gimli asked, from behind Legolas. Aragorn smiled at his friend. 'Libby and Eomer,' he said, nodding towards them. Gimli grunted. 'Hmm, he should have asked us first.' Aragorn looked at Legolas and Theoden who were trying not to smile. 'I am sure he will when he wishes to publicly court her. But much is still undecided at present. When things are clearer, then we will focus on things of that nature. For now let them be happy, they both deserve it.'


	6. Libby makes a decision

**Author's Note: So I'm a terrible person. I know. Forgive me please. I am currently in the midst of writing another chapter, so you may have another soon. Unfortunately the depression got me bad this time. Bear with me, things are on the up. So here's the next chapter, it finally makes the M rating worth it! Let me know what you think :)**

Libby followed Eowyn into her chambers in Edoras. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had gone to Isengard. Eowyn had decided to find Libby a dress for the homecoming feast. She knew her brother adored her, she had seen the way he looked at her. She called for the seamstresses, and they measured Libby, who stood giggling in the middle. 'What colour will it be?' She asked Eowyn. Eowyn shrugged, 'what colour do you want?' Libby thought for a while, she liked red, but she thought perhaps green would look best. 'Green, I think, to match my eyes.' The seamstresses nodded, 'we have that colour, your eyes are lovely Lady Libby,' the head seamstress said. Libby smiled, 'ahh but yours are a clear blue, like the sea. So beautiful!' Libby said, the woman waved her away smiling.

Libby spent the days without Aragorn and the others, chatting with Eowyn, and riding out with Eomer. Eomer was busy with Theoden most of the time, but he found time to spend with her. Libby also spent time with Gamma, Ledva and Homan, who challenged her to a drinking game, much to their peril. Finally, a day before the feast, Eowyn dragged her back into her chambers, chattering excitedly. 'It's ready, your dress is ready!' Libby laughed and followed willingly. Maids helped her into the dress, first a corset, and then petticoats, and then the dress itself. Libby wasn't allowed to see the dress, until the day of the feast. They just needed to check it fitted well. They declared it perfect, and her beautiful and she was stripped of the dress and helped back into her own clothes.

Libby stood on the pavilion, watching as Gandalf and the others rode up. Merry and Pippin jumped down, and she ran to hug them. 'Oh, I thought something dreadful had happened to you both! Then when I finally wiggled it out of Gandalf, I find you were off with Ents!' They laughed and hugged her back. 'We hear you kicked some orcs butt!' Libby laughed, and they entered the hall together. Libby was back in Eowyn's chambers, getting ready for the feast. She was finally able to see her dress, but not until they had finished with her. Her dress hung off the shoulders, with long sleeves that trailed to the floor. The front was cut low, and a belt of silver hung at her waist. The skirt flared out at her waist, and skimmed over her legs, trailing behind her. They gave her dainty green slippers to wear on her feet, and laced silver ribbons through her hair. Finally they let her see her reflection. When she saw herself, Libby gasped. 'Wow, this dress is amazing!' She hugged the seamstresses, and then Eowyn, who was dressed in a pale coloured dress, looking regal and beautiful.

They entered the feast together, and Eowyn greeted Aragorn. Libby hugged Legolas, who praised her beauty, and Gimli laughed, 'it's about time you looked like a girl!' Libby laughed too, and hugged Aragorn who had joined them. Merry and Pippin were soon drunk, dancing on the table for the amusement of the men, singing a drinking song. Libby's hand was grabbed and she was pulled into strong arms, and twirled around. She looked up into Eomer's deep blue eyes, and saw full blown desire. 'You look divine, Libby. The dress suits you, how did my sister convince you to wear it?' Eomer asked, as he danced around the room with her. Libby laughed, and smiled brightly. 'That's between me and Eowyn, I'm afraid. Perhaps I'll tell you one day.' Eomer grimaced, and Libby giggled. He spun her towards the doors, and pulled her through. He slipped his hand into hers, and pulled her out into the night sky. He sat down on the steps, and pulled her down onto his lap. Libby giggled again, and kissed him gently. But Eomer wanted more, and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Libby pulled away quickly, before she gave in. 'We must wait, though it seems a shame to. Soon, Eomer, once this war is over. I give myself to you freely, but like you say, we should do this properly.' Eomer nodded, and buried his face in her neck.

Libby woke to the sounds of shouting, she ran out of Eowyn's chambers, pulling her cloak over her as she went. She hurried towards the noise, and found herself in Gandalf and the others rooms. Pippin lay on the floor panting, as did Aragorn. 'Fool of a took!' Gandalf glowered. 'Gandalf, forgive me!' Pippin cried, sitting up, helped by Merry. Libby knelt in front of him, and laid a hand across his forehead. He was incredibly warm. 'There was a white tree, it was burning. He was in my head. I saw him.' Gandalf shook his head.  
Libby hugged Pippin goodbye, and sat at a table in the hall. Eomer sat next to her, and took her hands in his own. 'We will ride out to defend Gondor soon. I would have you stay here, with Eowyn.' Libby snarled, 'I bloody well won't.' Eomer sighed, he knew how she would react, but he had to ask. 'Libby, I only wish to keep you safe.' Libby glared at him, she stood up, and walked to a quiet part of the hall. 'Eomer, I understand, but you would not stay behind for me. I am not going to wait here, whilst my friends, my family go and fight. I will not sit here uselessly. I will help. You forget, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin are like brothers to me. I must help them. I must help give Frodo and Sam more time.' Libby said earnestly, looking Eomer right in the eyes. He nodded, and pulled her to him, hugging her hard. 'Damn, I'd hoped to get you to stay here. But I can't ask you to abandon your friends.' Libby kissed him. 'Thank you for understanding.'

Libby stayed with Merry, they spent most of their time practising, she was teaching him how to fight properly. Something Boromir had started, but never had the chance to finish. 'Boromir would be disgusted,' Merry said and Libby nodded. 'We would be riding to Gondor's aid right now, if he were here.' Libby shook her head in fury. 'How can we let Boromir's kin, and his city fight Sauron on their own? When Boromir helped us to fight him? We should be there, fighting for him. Making sure his family is safe, and saving the city that he loved.' Merry nodded.  
Libby sat in her chambers, twisting the necklace that the Lady Galadriel had given her. If she opened it, she would find out why she was sent here. She thought it was fate, and she didn't think she would get much more of an explanation than that. She decided that she would give it to Eomer, but she wouldn't open it herself. She had left her old world behind. She missed her family, but she had found a new one here. She hadn't lived near her family anyway, she lived in a completely different country. So they only saw each other at christmas, so it wouldn't make much difference. She loved her brothers, and her dad an awful lot. But she wasn't about to leave Eomer. Or Frodo and Sam, and Merry and Pippin. She wouldn't leave Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, her newfound friends and family. She had to help defend their home, because it was now her home too. She left her chambers, and headed to Eomer's.

She found him sitting in his rooms, talking with Aragorn. When he saw her, he smiled, and drew her into his rooms. 'Aragorn, you are well?' She asked, hugging him. Aragorn smiled and hugged her back. 'I am well. We have defeated our enemies. I wish we could ride to defend Gondor, thats what we were talking about.' Libby nodded, looking sorrowful. It was Aragorn's home too. 'Merry and I were saying how upset Boromir would be, if he was here. Considering he gave his life to protect us, this seems a pretty poor way to repay him.' Aragorn nodded, sadness in every line in his face. 'Indeed it does, perhaps I will have another talk with Theoden.' Aragorn said, leaving them alone.  
'Eomer, this necklace was given to me by the Lady Galadriel. Inside it holds the truth about how I came to Middle Earth, and why. I don't wish to open it, I feel that it was fate for me to come here. Otherwise I never would have met you. You may open it, if you wish,' Libby told him, removing the necklace and handing it to him. Eomer smiled, and kissed her gently and pulled her down to sit next to him. 'I don't need to open it. I believe the same as you. You were meant to come here.' Libby beamed and kissed him again.  
Libby was sitting in the hall, talking with Gamling and Ledva, when Aragorn rushed in. 'The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!' Theoden looked thoughtful. Libby watched him closely, as did everyone else. Finally he looked up, straight at Aragorn, 'the Rohan will answer, muster the Rohirrim!' Everyone cheered. Libby hurried outside, holding her axe and her long knife. She strapped them to her horse, pulled on her cloak and climbed up. Her horse was a chestnut colt, happy to be riding out, and happier to have Libby as his master. They rode hard and fast, making camp late into the evening.  
Gama helped her set up a tent for her and Eowyn. Inside, Eowyn was helping Merry get ready. Libby watched them go. She was wearing a simple pale green dress, with breeches underneath for riding. She quietly pulled the breeches off, and pulled some flat shoes on. Eowyn re-entered the tent, angry at something. She froze at the sight of Libby, attempting to do something with her hair. 'Would you like some help?' Eowyn asked, and Libby jumped. She laughed lightly, 'yes, that would be helpful.' Eowyn pulled some of her hair back from either side of her face and plaited it. She wound a golden ribbon in with the hair. 'You are going to visit my brother, aren't you?' Eowyn said, finished. 'We could die tomorrow.' Libby said, and Eowyn nodded.

Libby crept through the quiet camp, until she reached Eomer's tent, she listened but could hear no one inside. She slipped in, and found the tent empty. She smiled. She poured herself a cup of ale, and lounged on Eomer's furs. She sat quietly, sipping her ale, until she heard Eomer wishing his men a good nights sleep. Eomer entered his tent, and stopped abruptly when he spotted Libby. 'Libby? It's late, you should be sleeping, you'll need all your strength for tomorrow.' Eomer said, sitting down next to her. Libby smiled at him, and kissed him gently. 'Who cares about tomorrow? Let us have this night, without the worry of what is to come,' Libby said, as Eomer pulled her onto his lap. 'Agreed,' Eomer murmured, kissing her hard. Libby gasped and ran her hands through his hair. Eomer twisted, and laid her down amongst the furs, hovering above her. Libby pulled him down for another kiss, and Eomer obliged. She wound her fingers in his hair and kissed him hard. Eomer pulled off her boots, and took off his own. Libby reached for his shirt, and helped him out of it. He reached behind her, and undid the laces holding her dress together. He slipped it down off her shoulders, leaving her skin bare. He kissed down her neck, down her chest, and kissed her breasts. He rolled his tongue around a nipple, and Libby cried out quietly, he grinned and pleasured her some more. Libby ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles, and slowly lowered them down his abdomen, until she reached his breeches. She deftly untied them, and slipped them down his thighs. Libby watched as he pulled them off, and she gasped he entered her. He moved slowly, letting her get used to the feel of him. Without warning, he pulled out, leaving Libby feeling empty.  
'Eomer?' She asked, breathing hard. He looked at her, and grinned naughtily, he kissed her, reigning kisses on her neck, nibbling and biting. He slammed into her, and she moaned in pleasure. Eomer watched her as she arched her back, he pulled out and thrust into her again, harder this time. Libby ran her hands over his chest, and back as he thrust into her. She clawed him with her nails. Eomer groaned in pleasure, and Libby cried out as he made her climax. 'Eomer, oh, Eomer,' she cried, moaning in pleasure. Eomer grinned, and pulled out gently, leaving Libby feeling quite empty. He rolled onto his side, and laid a hand on her stomach. Libby was breathing heavily, panting, after the pleasurable experience Eomer had just given her. 'I hope we have made a child, don't you?' Eomer said, kissing her gently. Libby smiled and kissed him back. 'If we have, we will have to get married as soon as the wars are over.' Eomer nodded, pleased. 'That we will.' He said, stroking her face and looking at her greedily. Libby smiled, 'you will want a son, I suppose?' She asked, leaning in to him. Eomer shook his head. 'I want a healthy child. That is all that matters, even if we have only daughters. They can marry others and rule in their own right. You have shown me how strong women can be.' Libby laughed. 'I definitely have, huh?' Eomer laughed with her.


	7. Libby fights for Frodo

**Authors Note: So quick update, smaller chapter. But never fear, there is far more to come. Babies, and marriages, and meeting up with the rest of the fellowship. So don't worry more Eomer love. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Love you all :)**

Libby fell asleep in his arms, her head on his chest. Their hair mingled together, and Eomer slept better than he had in a long time. They woke in the middle of the night, just before sunrise, and Eomer took her again. This time was slow, far slower than before. Libby thought she might die from the slowness, when he finally rolled over, allowing her to be on top. They went faster after that, and Libby cried out again in pleasure soon after. When she woke, to the sun rising, she lay alone. Eomer had been up for a while, he'd left her clean clothes on the table, and a bowl of water to wash with.  
Libby got cleaned up, and headed outside. She found Eomer chatting with the men, eating beside the fire. He winked at her, and beckoned her over. She sat next to him, and Gama passed her a bowl. She dug in hungrily, and drank a lot of water. She knew she might not get the chance later. Eomer watched her intently. There was no point insisting that she should sit out, on the chance that she could be with child. He would just have to keep her safe. Libby saddled up her horse. She pulled on her leather vest and chainmail. She strapped her knife on, it laid against her leg. She strapped her axe to her back. She rode to Eomer, standing at the front of the charge. He rounds his horse, and canters up and down the lines of men. 'Move out! Move out!' He shouted, coming back to his place by Libby. Theoden started the charge, slowly at first but gathering speed. 'Ride! Ride now for Gondor!' They rode hard and fast, hoping beyond hope that they would reach Gondor in time. Every now and then Libby would take Eomer's hand and he would reassure her. Not that she was worried. Only frightened of losing him.

It didn't take them long to reach Minas Tirith. 'Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank ... Gamling! Follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold, take your company right, after we pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!' Theoden cried. Libby followed Eomer and they rushed into battle. Libby swung her axe at any orc she came upon. She stabbed with her knife, hacking off limbs making it easier for others to take them down. She saw Eomer, thrusting his spear into an orc. Taking down more with his sword. She grinned and took out more. Slowly but surely, they gained the upper hand. The orcs began to retreat towards the river. 'Drive them into the river!' Eomer roared. Libby watched Theoden call to his men to make the city safe. Libby turned to watch the retreating ranks of orcs, and found enormous elephant like creatures in their place. 'Mumakil!' Someone screamed. Eomer ordered them back into place and they crashed against the first line. Libby stabbed and hacked some more, fighting alongside Eomer, making sure that he didn't fall. Helping Gama take some of the men out. Before long the enemy was crushed. Libby was shocked by the arrival of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with a ghost army. She grinned and took of an orcs head.

Libby sat wearily in the hall of Gondor. Eomer was next to her, they were watching Aragorn. 'If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it.' Aragorn said. '  
It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping.' Gandalf said wearily. '  
Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?' Gimli said, sitting in the stewards chair. Gandalf looks stricken, almost as if he has committed some terrible crime. 'Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death.' Gandalf shook his head in despair.  
'No.' Aragorn said. 'There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.' He told them, his shoulders set, his face determined. 'How?' Asked Gandalf incredulously. 'Draw out Sauron's armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.' Aragorn said. Gimli choked on his pipe, and Eomer stood up, taking Libby with him. 'We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms' he said. '  
Not for ourselves ... But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.' Aragorn said, relaying the plan. Gandalf looked unconvinced. 'A diversion... Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!' Gandalf protested. '  
Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?' Asked Gimli, grinning. Libby grinned back, and Legolas laughed.

They rode out, Libby was with Pippin, and she rode hard on the heels of Aragorn. 'Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him.' Aragorn shouted. The gates creaked open, revealing an enormous army. 300,000 orcs at least. 'Pull back! Pull back!' Aragorn roared, and retreated swiftly back their small army. Libby watched as the men backed up, unnerved by the enormity of the orcs army. Aragorn rode to the front. 'Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan ... my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Men comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand! Men of the West!' Libby shouted in agreement and she dismounted. She stood solidly next to Aragorn and Merry and Pippin. Gimli and Legolas were next to her. 'Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf.' Gimli muttered. '  
What about side by side with a friend?' Legolas asked, looking down at him. '  
Aye - I could do that.' Gimli said, smiling. Libby laughed. Aragorn turned towards them, and looking at Merry and Pippin, he said, 'for Frodo.' He turned and charged forwards. 'For Frodo!' Libby roared with Merry and Pippin following Aragorn. Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and Eomer followed. The rest ran forward too, eager for battle.  
Libby crushed skulls, and hacked off limbs. She slit throats and staved in chests. She spun here, there and everywhere. She moved so fast she was a blur. There was a hideous screech, and Libby looked up to see another Nazgul. Before she knew it, there were eagles in the sky. One plummeted down and ripped into the monster's neck. 'Eagles!' Pippin cried in disbelief. He looked up, 'the eagles are coming, eagles are coming!' He shouted joyfully. Libby grinned and continued fighting. She hacked at anything that came near her. She helped Gimli take down a massive orc, and chopped off an orcs head that was running towards Merry. There was a crash and a roar, and Libby looked up in astonishment.  
She watched as the tower of Sauron crumbled, mount doom exploded, and the ground fell away beneath the orcs. She grinned. But then she realised, that Frodo and Sam would never escape the explosion. Suddenly she felt as though she had been winded. All the air had left her body, and she cried out. Eomer was at her side in a second. Gimli understood though, and he sat next to her, crying unashamedly. Gandalf jumped on an eagle, and he soared off, two more following. Libby realised he was going to look for Frodo and Sam.

Libby climbed onto the horse, and Eomer got on behind her. He held her close, Libby was weeping, and he was worried. Gimli and Legolas stayed close to her, and they rode back to Minas Tirith. Eomer dismounted and helped her down, he took her to the houses of healing, where they sewed up a small wound in her thigh, and bathed a cut on her head. Then they stumbled to some chambers, and Eomer helped her take off her battle gear. She laid down on the bed and slept solidly. 'Libby!' Gimli shouted, shaking her shoulder. Libby shot up, and came face to face with Legolas. 'Gandalf found Frodo and Sam!' Gimli said, tugging her out of bed. Libby jumped up joyfully, not bothering to put shoes on, and ran with Gimli and Legolas to the rooms of healing. Frodo was laughing, hugging Merry and Pippin. Libby rushed over and gave him a massive hug. 'Oh Frodo!' She cried, tears streaming down her face. 'You did it!' Frodo hugged her back. And Libby noticed Sam. She hugged him too, and kissed his cheeks. Aragorn came in and the fellowship was complete again.


	8. Libby starts her happily ever after

**Author's note: Things are going well atm, but don't get your hopes up, just in case I slip. Here's another chapter for you, not very long but I like this one a lot. I'm working on other fics too, so bear with me. Read and Review :)**

Libby sighed happily. She had watched Aragorn being crowned, and then reunited with Arwen. Now she was being fitted for her wedding gown. It was to be a creamy white, with silver. She stood still daydreaming about the child in her womb. She could feel it fluttering around, She wondered if it would look like Eomer.

Two weeks later her dress was ready and she climbed into it on her wedding day. Gandalf was performing the handfasting, and Aragorn was giving her away. Eowyn was to go first followed by Merry and Pippin and Frodo and Sam. Libby stood still as they helped her into her dress. She was laced p, and her hair braided. Her dress was tight fitting, though it flowed out at her waist. It was modestly cut, and she had silver ribbons braided in her hair. She wore dainty silver slippers, and and a silver necklace that Legolas had given her.

She stepped outside, and was helped up onto her horse. Aragorn led her along to where Eomer stood with Gandalf. She smiled, and waved at him, and he laughed. Aragorn helped her dismount, and he placed her hand in EomerEomer King of Rohan is here today to be tied forever to Lady Libby. Eomer, will you love and cherish, protect and hold, honour and worship Libby throughout your life?s hands. Libby smiled and nodded. Gandalf wrapped two pieces of coloured linen round their hands. One was red and brown, Eomers colours. He tied them gently, and lifted their entwined hands into the air.

Eomer pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Gandalf wound Eomers wrist and Libbys. Eomer helped her up onto his horse, and climbed on behind her. They galloped away into the hall, where Eomer lept down, and then helped Libby down, sliding his hands down her waist. Libby blushed and winked at him. He led her to the top table, where they sat in the middle. Aragorn was on Eomert very good at it, but she was determined. There was a little flutter inside of her, and she smiled. s getting anxious,Come out little one, we she said smiling. Libby laughed, and smiled with genuine joy.

Libby woke with a start. It was the middle of the night, Eomer was fast asleep next to her, but something was wrong. She felt the baby wriggle. She smiled, and then gasped in pain, as she felt her insides contract. She cried out again, and Eomer woke. Libby nodded, her face screwed up in pain. Eomer jumped out of bed and ran out into the halls, calling for the midwives and Eowyn. Libby stood up, and moved around gingerly. She poured herself a glass of water, and drank that quickly. Eowyn rushed in, took her hands and beamed at her. s time?Where She cried, looking round at them all.

One of the midwives said, and Libby swore. No one took any notice, they were all used to that. Libby walked and walked, she felt as though the baby was getting antsy, and she pushed a little. s coming!shhh, hes coming.I can She cried. But just as she was about to panic, she heard a high pitched cry.

She cried, as they handed her baby to her.

s a boy, Libby,He Eomer said awestruck. Libby smiled up at him, and gestured for him to sit. Eomer sat next to her, and Libby placed the baby in his arms. She sighed contentedly and left them there.

Eowyn helped her to the baths, and she laid in the boiling water, soaking her sore limbs and muscles. She was tired, and the water felt good. She moved slowly, and washed her hair and body. Eventually she got out, dried and put on clean nightclothes. She hurried back to her room, where she found Eomer exactly where sheI didn Eomer said, watching him. Libby smiled and stroked her sonWhat do you think we should call him?s uncle. But she also wanted to name him after Boromir. If she had a girl she would be Eowyn or Galadriel. She told Eomer and he nodded. Libby looked up. She asked.

ll call him Theoden, and then our next son shall be how soon can we expect this next son of ours?As soon as possible,You are well?Let me meet your son!s arms, and beckoned Aragorn over. Aragorn smiled. he said, watching him. Libby smiled. s Eomerre mine. But the smile, and the hair, all Eomer. And Eowyn Eomer turned to face her, and kissed her deeply. He said, smiling.

Eomer bade their friends goodnight, and closed their doors behind them. Libby sat at the end of their bed, her bare feet dangling off, her dress falling off her shoulders. she crooked her fingers at him, and he strode over. He pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his and kissing her hard. He pulled her dress down, and yanked the laces apart. Libby gasped as she felt his hands move to her thighs. She undid his breeches and ripped his shirt off. She pulled him to her again and wound her fingers in his hair. Eomer hovered over her, and with a grin, thrust himself into her. Libby cried out in pleasure, Eomer kissed her again and began to move in rhythm inside her. Libby cried. Eomer nuzzled her neck, nibbling and licking. He thrust into her hard, and she clawed his back, much like the first time. Eomer grinned, and thrust harder. Libby cried out, arching her back as his seed filled her. Gently, Eomer pulled out, and rolled onto his back. Libby gasped for air.

t we do this more often?because my love, you were with child the last 9 , you she said, holding up her ruined clothes. Eomer chuckled. d gladly buy you a hundred dresses if it meant I got to rip them off I think we Libby said, flashing him a smile.

She washed quickly, and Eomer too. Eomer dressed whilst she fed Theoden, and then her maids came in to help her into her gown. First the shift and then her dress, today it was red, with long sleeves and a slim waistline. She smiled and let them braid her hair. Eomer sat in the corner, cradling Theoden and watching her. He said, winking at Libby. She smiled and waved for him to follow her, he handed her their son, and she kissed him, they took him to his nursery where his nurse watched over him. Libby put him in his little bed and kissed him. Then they headed to breakfast.


End file.
